Voice of
by TrashPotatoontheMoon
Summary: There's a collection of Audio Tapes before you. Are you willing to listen to them?
1. First Oakley Tape

**Voice of**

 **ERIC OAKLEY**

How many times is this going to happen? Maybe I'm just worrying too much, Mister Joey Drew's got it in control. Right? Hopefully that won't happen again.

Heh. Who am I kidding? With this much ink, it's going to flood the studio multiple times. Who needs this much ink anyway? Yeah, I guess we'll mess up often, but there's so much of it that we'll end up using so little. What is all of this supposed to be used for, poisoning? Well if it is, you're going to be paying for our funerals, Mister Drew.

How are you going to pay for them, anyway? Considering that you're using it all up on ink.


	2. First Jones Tape

**Voice of**

 **SAMANTHA JONES**

Ah, Jesus! This is the third time he fainted this year! One second me, Eric and Wally are staring at the flooded floor below, then next second I turn my head towards them and see Eric about to collapse into the octopus pee! My god, Eric really needs to stop staying here to work until it's 1 am!

I get it that he wants the best for his kids, ever since Matilda died, but that ain't gonna happen if he ends up seeing her in the Heavens just because of sleep deprivation!


	3. Conversation One

**Voice of**

 **ERIC and SAMANTHA**

ERIC:

So the plot of this episode is: Bendy goes underwater, gets scared, and never goes in the ocean again? And this is purely for the reason of getting back at me for replacing your green tea with hot water?

SAMANTHA:

Yep. I know you hate animating things underwater, so I figured it'd make us even.

ERIC:

My god, you're evil.

SAMANTHA:

Cous', evil runs through my mother's family. It is only normal it passes onto me.

ERIC:

Yeah but- stop smirking! You shouldn't be proud of that, nasty witch!

SAMANTHA:

Don't you be calling me a witch now, you wicked crow!


	4. Second Jones Tape

**Voice of**

 **SAMANTHA JONES**

I swear if anybody starts complaining about one more thing Mister Joey Drew did, I will smack them upside their head and sacrifice them to Lucifer!

Well, actually, no. It should be reverse. Mister Drew is the cause of all these problems in the first place, and he'd definitely be fine with me sacrificing him to the demon lords.

But, considering all of the other crap he's done, I just need to do it before the madman does.


	5. Conversation Two

**Voice of**

 **THE JONES'**

SAMANTHA:

-AAAH!

JORDAN:

-ahahahaha!

SAMANTHA:

Jordan! What the hell!? Stop laughing!

JORDAN:

Sorry, sorry- woah! Hey!

SAMANTHA:

GRRAAHHHH!

JORDAN:

Don't start swinging at me, I'm not your punching bag! Your pillow is!

SAMANTHA:

Well, sorry. Pushing that aside, what'd you come here for?

JORDAN:

I came to pick you up so we could both take Will on a walk, so we could get fresh air and that we could spend more time together, because we've been distant for the last few months. Also because you need to stop working fifteen minutes after work's over.

SAMANTHA:

I am craving for some snacks. Alright, let's go get Will.

JORDAN:

Great!


	6. Conversation Three

**Voice of**

 **THE OAKLEY'S**

ERIC:

Well I'm rather concerned and on edge about working in this entire studio now. Cohen's gone crazy as Drew's raising up the taxes, Miss Campbell is still sulking about her lost role, Polk's going around and-

JOHNNY:

Daddy!

CASEY:

Hey Dad!

ERIC:

Woah-Heya! What're you two doing here? Oh, hey Lowell.

LOWELL:

Hey Eric!

See Johnny? He's fine and alive.

CASEY:

Jonathan really wanted to see you. He got paranoid that something bad might've happened because it was six minutes past five thirty. Guess it was his last straw.

ERIC:

Oh.

LOWELL:

Casey happens to get worried too if you don't show up in the morning. Eric, we appreciate the hard work, but you push a little too far.

ERIC:

Ah, sorry. I'll try to go home earlier in the future.

JOHNNY:

Does that mean right now?

ERIC:

Might as well be. C'mon, let's go.


	7. Second Oakley Tape

**Voice of**

 **ERIC OAKLEY**

I should've trusted my gut, I should've left. Now look at where I am. Where everyone is. Nothing but endless suffering. All I have is this damn thing to record my thoughts, this place and myself.

I'm alone in hell, and I have everything to worry about.


End file.
